Holiday Mixup
by wildviolet76
Summary: Deadliest Catch fic. Andy Hillstrand needs to get away.  What happens when there is a mistake made with his vacation reservation?  Andy/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Couldn't sleep last night (really nasty case of bronchitis) so I typed this out. A little late in the day but Merry Christmas everyone! Oh, and I must have been on Santa's naughty list because there wasn't a single Hillstrand, Fortner, Hansen, or Harris under my tree! Bah humbug!_

Andy Hillstrand grabbed his duffel from his truck and slammed the door shut. Between Phil's death and their trouble with Discovery, it had been a rough year and what he needed was some time away from the hustle and bustle. His friend Chris had a cabin in the mountains of Colorado and had loaned it to him for the Christmas holiday. He was looking forward to some peace and quiet and hopefully a little skiing. A winter storm had made the drive up to the remote cabin treacherous, even for an Alaskan such as himself. Smoke curling from the chimney could be seen so who ever Chris has sent to stock the pantry for him must have built a fire as well. A little irresponsible but a nice gesture nonetheless.

Michelle had officially been divorced for a month and really didn't feel up to spending the holidays with her family. The majority of her "friends" had actually been _their_ friends and were one of the things she had lost in the divorce. But, she still had friends from her college years, though they were now spread across the globe. Her old roommate Lisa had tried in vain to convince Michelle to spend the holidays with her family but Michelle insisted she'd rather be alone. Knowing Michelle's love of the wilderness Lisa offered the use of the cabin she and her husband Chris owned in Colorado. Michelle gratefully accepted and had arrived at the cabin the day before a major snowstorm was due in. Lisa had sent someone ahead with food and wood so Michelle was snug and toasty. With several movies and some books in case the power went out she was ready to wait out the storm. At present she was contentedly sipping a cup of hot tea and staring into the flames dancing in the fireplace. Her trance was broken when she heard a loud bang. Her first thought was that it was a car door but quickly assumed it was probably something loose on the roof of the outbuilding housing the snowmobile. Her gaze went back to the flames and she let her mind wander. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize the door had been opened until the cold breeze caused her to flinch. Realizing there was a strange man standing in the doorway she let out a scream and jumped to her feet.

Andy stood looking at the woman dumbstruck. He was physically tired from the King crab season and mentally exhausted from everything else. He just didn't have it in him to be polite; John was the one with skill to deal with overeager fans. "What the hell!" he bellowed.

"Who-o are you and what d-do you want?" stuttered Michelle edging her way towards the fireplace. If she could just get to the poker, she would at least have something to fight off this intruder with.

"Who am I? Who are you?" countered Andy. "And why are you in my cabin?"

"Your cabin? This isn't your cabin," retorted Michelle.

"It isn't yours either." The two stared defiantly at one another until their silent battle was interrupted by the phone ringing. Michelle picked the phone up, "Hello?"

"Michelle! Good, I've caught you in time," began Lisa.

"In time for what?" asked Michelle in confusion.

"There seems to have been a mix up. Chris just old me that he had loaned the cabin to a friend but I…"

"Had already loaned it to me. What's this friend's name?"

"Andy Hillstrand."

Michelle looked at Andy, "Dude, what's your name?"

"Andy," he said shortly.

"Andy what?" she shot back.

"Hillstrand."

Michelle handed him the phone, "Here. Talk to Lisa."

"Hey Andy, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. Michelle is my old college roommate. She's going through a tough time right now and I offered to let her stay at the cabin for the holidays. I didn't know Chris had done the same for you. We're both real sorry," Lisa apologized.

"It's okay Lisa. Your old roommate huh? Is the show going to be a problem?" questioned Andy.

"Absolutely not. Michelle isn't that kind of person," assured Lisa.

"A'ight then. Here's Michelle back." Andy passed the phone back to Michelle.

"Girl, I don't know how to fix this, but so you know, Andy is a great guy so don't worry about being safe."

"Good to know. We'll figure it out. Give the kids a kiss for me." Michelle hung up the phone and looked at Andy unsure of what to do next. "Sooo…" she hedged.

"Well I guess we're stuck together for now. The road up was already getting bad when I came in. Neither of us are going anywhere until morning. We can sort things out in the then."

"All right, sounds like a plan. Unless you object I'll sleep out here on the couch, you can take the bed," offered Michelle.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer. You sure you don't want the bedroom though? That way you can lock the door."

"I'm good. Lisa trusts you." She gestured to the quilt and pillow on the couch, "Besides, I'm all set."

"Good night then, I had a long flight." Andy made his way into the bedroom and threw his bag in the corner. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and quickly slid between the sheets. He jumped as the cold hit his skin and burrowed deeper under the quilts. He hoped Lisa was right and this friend of hers wouldn't cause him problems.

The next morning Andy woke to the smell of bacon and coffee. After throwing on his jeans and a flannel shirt he wandered into the kitchen. "Smells good," he said.

"Good morning!" beamed Michelle. "The potatoes are almost done, would you like eggs?"

"Uh, sure. You're awfully cheery for this early in the morning," yawned Andy.

Michelle shrugged, "I've always been a morning person. How would you like your eggs? Though I warn you I suck at sunny side up or over easy."

"Well done then." Andy poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. Michelle quickly fried a couple of eggs and then sat everything on the table. "No eggs for you?" he said.

"Nah, not really an egg fan. So you know that Lisa and I were college roommates. How do you know Chris?"

"I sold him a horse several years ago and we've become good friends since then."

"So you really are a cowboy?" grinned Michelle.

"Huh?"

She laughed, "You know, the old Conway Twitty song, "Don't call him a cowboy until you've seen him ride…I saw the hat last night and the song has been running through my head since then."

Andy whistled, "That's old school country."

"That's shit-kickin country."

Andy looked at her intently, "Do you not know who I am?"

"Lisa and Chris' friend?"

"Ever see the show Deadliest Catch?" prompted Andy.

"OH! That's the crab show on cable, right?" nodded Michelle.

"Right." "_Great,"_ thought Andy to himself, "_Now the flirting begins."_ He really did not want to deal with a fan who would see more into this situation than was there. "Are you a fan?"

"Umm, I haven't really seen enough of the show to know," said Michelle honestly.

"How many episodes have you seen?"

"Three. Maybe. One may have been the same one twice. Never a whole episode."

"You didn't watch the whole thing?" Andy was a bit surprised.

"I haven't had cable in almost six years. I've seen bits of the show when my ex and I would go visit his grandmother for Easter."

"Which seasons were you watching?"

"There's more than one?" Michelle asked in surprise.

"Yes," he huffed. Now he was getting a little offended.

"Sorry. I mean the show looks interesting, but how do you make more than one season of a fishing show?"

"Yeah, we're a little surprised by the interest as well. We just started filming the seventh season by the way."

"Wow. I stand corrected."

"So can I offer you a ride back into town? I'm not sure how much snow we've got so far, but I'm guessing your car won't make it back down the mountain."

"Um, thanks, but I don't need anything from town."

"I meant to a hotel."

"I was here first, so you can go check in somewhere."

"I came to get away from people."

"So did I."

Michelle and Andy glared at each other, neither one willing to back down. "Well hell," they both muttered at the same time.

Michelle was the first to offer a compromise, "Look I came with the intention to spend most of my time out in the snow. So if you can handle being around another person just at meal times, we can make this work out."

"Huh, and if I don't want any chit chat?" Andy couldn't imagine a woman who wouldn't talk.

"Look, I'm really not a people person and prefer silence. If you want you can pretend I don't exist." Andy was really starting to irritate Michelle.

"And I can keep the bedroom?" Andy qualified.

"Yes, good lord, you're annoying you know that? Any thing else?"

"Nah. We'll give it a shot then."

"Oh, I do have one thing. I am not your mother, not your wife, and not your housekeeper so clean up your own mess." With that Michelle left the kitchen. She quickly dressed in several layers and grabbed her backpack and snowshoes. Outside she began strapping them on when Andy appeared in the doorway. "Where're you off to?" he asked.

Michelle gave him a harsh look, "Breakfast is over; the cone of silence is in place. None of your business." With that she set off into the woods.

Andy shook his head as he watched Michelle disappear into the forest. He figured he'd have to head out to look for her at some point; she was bound to get lost in the snow. Propping his feet up on the coffee table Andy settled in to watch whatever sports he could find on the TV. Lunchtime past and Michelle still had not returned. The four o'clock football game had just kicked off when Andy realized that Michelle had been gone for over eight hours. Daylight was fading fast and he was truly starting to get concerned. He had just decided to go out and look for her when he heard her stomping her boots on the porch. She quietly came inside and took off her outer layers. "Hi," she said quietly and headed into the bathroom to shower. When she was finished she threw on her favorite flannel jammies and some super ugly yet ultra warm fuzzy socks. For an instant she regretted the fact that she looked so frumpy but waved that thought away. She never appeared on men's radar screen so frumpy-ware wasn't going to matter anyways. Heading to the kitchen she found Andy at the stove already cooking. "I'm making tomato soup and grilled cheese. Do you want some?" he offered.

"Thanks, I'm starving." Michelle pulled her knees up to her chin and watched as he quickly put together dinner. He brought the food to the table and sat down across from her.

"So how was your hike?" he asked awkwardly.

"Cone of silence?" she replied archly.

Andy cracked a grin, "Lifted. It is a mealtime after all."

"'Kay. Good. I was able to get some great photos."

"Did you really hike the entire time you were gone? I mean, that's a lot of hard walking in snow like this." What he was really thinking was _'Great, she has a camera."_

Michelle finished chewing the bite of sandwich she had just taken, "No. There's a deer stand about a mile and half west of here. I hiked there and waited to see what animals were about."

"You sat out in the cold? That's stupid." He said the words before he realized it.

His words stung, sounding a lot like her ex-husband. "To each their own," she said shortly. She quickly finished off her food, put her dishes in the dishwasher and retrieved a book. Curling up on the couch she began reading. Andy sat at the table uncomfortably before heading back in the other room to watch TV. Seeing her reading he quietly put the remote down. She glanced up over her book, "You're welcome turn it on. Won't bother me."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive. Jeff, my ex husband, always had the TV on. Had to learn to tune it out if I wanted any peace and quiet. Seriously, you won't bother me."

Andy flipped over to the National Finals Rodeo. After a few minutes he asked, "How long have you been divorced?"

"A month yesterday but I filed almost three years ago. Why?" Seeing the rodeo on the screen Michelle marked her page and put her book down.

"I can watch this in the bedroom if you want. I don't want to disturb you."

"I love the rodeo. Just don't get to see it much and the local ones back home are beyond bad."

"Where's home?"

"I've moved back to Kentucky from Indiana."

"Oh yeah? I just moved from Indiana to Arizona."

"That's a climate change. Although I don't blame you, Indiana is a weird state," she shook her head at an unspoken memory.

"Yeah. Is that why it took so long to get your divorce finalized?"

"I guess, that and the fact that the lawyer wasn't going make a dime on splitting debt. I'm positive this wasn't even near the top of his priority list."

"Probably so. Would you mind if I asked you why you left?"

Michelle always hated this question, "You really don't want to hear the story. And truly, you don't have to make small talk."

"I actually come from a loud chatty family, so the silence is kinda weird," admitted Andy.

Michelle chuckled, "Then you are stuck with the wrong person. Although, I do talk more than my dad. Drives my mom bonkers…she's from a loud chatty family too."

"So you take after your dad then."

Michelle sighed deeply, "In soo many ways. They were going to name me Rhonda, after my dad but changed their mind."

Andy laughed, "Why'd they pick Michelle?"

"Who knows," she muttered. "If they were anyone else but my fuddy duddy parents I would swear they were smokin' something. They had a Chihuahua named Michelle when I was born."

Andy doubled over in laughter, "You were named after the dog?"

"Don't laugh," scolded Michelle playfully. "It's very traumatic."

"I can imagine, though would Rhonda have been much better?"

"Meh, you have a point."

Michelle and Andy chatted off and on as the sun dipped lower in the sky. Andy quickly picked up on the fact that Michelle was used to acquaintances overlooking her and worked hard to draw her into the conversation. She seemed genuinely surprised that anyone was interested in learning more about her and her questions directed to him were insightful but not prying.

~DC~

The next morning Michelle was in the shower when Lisa called to check on the situation. "It's all good," he told her then chuckled, "We set some boundaries and have worked out a truce. Michelle's a very interesting person to talk to once you get her to talk."

"Michelle? Are we talking about the same person? I mean, sure she's eccentric, but interesting is not a word I would choose to describe her," remarked Lisa.

"She's very private, but deep. Got a question for you though. Do you know why she split with her ex? She avoids answering any questions on that subject."

"If you've gotten her talk enough to think she's interesting then you probably know more than me. All she ever told anyone was he that he treated her like shit. She never elaborates."

Andy grew thoughtful for a moment, Michelle was quite a mystery. "Well Lisa, I'll tell her you called."

After her shower Michelle decided she was going to get out and do some cross country skiing. Andy saw her layering up and asked what she was getting into today. Realizing it would be rude not to extend an invitation to join her Michelle did, not really expecting him to accept. While Andy searched out some appropriate clothing Michelle added some additional food to the pack she always took with her when she was out adventuring.

Andy and Michelle trekked for hours, making several stops as Michelle snapped photos of birds huddled in bushes or deer across the meadow. They paused for lunch beside a cascading waterfall that was frozen in time until the spring thaw. Her interest in the natural world around her spoke to his own deep outdoor roots. Once she realized that he wouldn't take offense to her questions she learned a great deal about what he did for a living. She'd never been on boat other than a ferry and couldn't imagine being on water as deep as the Bering Sea. Just thinking about it made her shiver.

When they made it back to the cabin Andy sent her off to shower first saying that he would start dinner. When she finished the aroma of chili con carne greeted her. She peered into the bubbling pot to get a better smell and her eyes teared up. Andy chuckled, "I got a little heavy with chilies."

"I'll say. Good thing I like my food extra spicy. I bet there's a two foot radius of no snow around the cabin."

Watching the snow fall outside the cabin window Michelle suddenly laughed, "I see a pattern here."

"What pattern?" asked Andy confused.

She pointed at the chili, "First the tomato soup then this. You can't cook anything that you can't boil can you?"

Andy huffed pretending to be offended, "Ah hell. I won't even lie and say I can. Not on the list of prerequisites for being a fisherman."

"That's not a fisherman's skill, that's a life skill."

"Well I didn't take home ec in school, Ms. Betty Crocker," he snarked.

"Maybe you should have hmm?" she threw back.

"Yeah, like you ever took shop class."

"Actually I did, thank you very much. The school system I was in the few years we lived in Pennsylvania required that everyone take two years of metal shop, wood shop, and home ec."

"Really. So can you take a motor apart?"

"Anybody can take it apart. It's getting back together that's the tricky part."

Andy chuckled, "Did your engine run?"

"It did, no thanks to my useless prissy partner. She was too worried about getting grease under her nails. I will admit that I couldn't have done it with out the assembly manual. My brain just doesn't work that way," she added ruefully.

"Don't feel bad, I don't have the attention span to keep from toasting dinner," Andy laughed.

~DC~

Andy woke once again to the smell of breakfast cooking. Stretching languidly in the bed he realized this was something he could definitely get used to. Michelle was bustling around the kitchen whipping up French toast and Canadian bacon. Honestly she loved to cook but hated to go through all the trouble for just herself. It was nice to have someone to share her meals with. Actually she was glad to have someone talk to who was interested in her part of the conversation instead of just their own. That thought really surprised her. Typically she was loner and shied away from extended interactions but with Andy it seemed so natural.

"Sweetheart, you are going to make me fat. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I'll lose it during opis," said Andy helping himself to his second plate of French toast.

"Hmm, maybe I need to change professions then. I was blessed with the metabolism of a snail." Weight was a sore point for Michelle. She was one of those people who just always, no matter what they did had a little extra around the middle, a plague during her adolescence and the bane of her adult life.

Andy shrugged, "Curves are nice."

Michelle shot him a hateful look, "Yeah whatever."

"Hey, not everyone likes skin and bone blonds," he defended.

Michelle ignored the comment and changed the topic. "Anywhoo, what's on the agenda for today?"

"How about snowmobiling? Weather is perfect for it."

"Absolutely. I have always wanted to try it, just never had the opportunity," was her enthusiastic reply.

"No snowmobiles in Kentucky?"

"Not enough snow. We rarely get more than a few inches at a time. Occasionally the mountains will get closer to a foot, but it never lasts longer than a week. Hell the creeks and rivers rarely freeze over completely anymore."

Andy deftly maneuvered the machine over hills and down valleys. Michelle was seated snuggly behind him and he found he really liked the feel of her arms around his waist. When they would gain air or take a curve too fast Michelle would tighten her grip and gasp softly in his ear before laughing like a loon. Michelle loved the exhilaration and the rush of the wind against her face. The warm body she had her arms locked around wasn't too bad either. She smiled and leaned her face against Andy's shoulder. He'd been nothing but a perfect gentleman, but she found herself wishing he wouldn't be. Then she shook her head to clear the thought. Who was she kidding?

They crested a mountain and in the distance they could see another winter storm bearing down on the valley. "Hold on tight!" Andy yelled over his shoulder and opened the engine up full throttle. Michelle tucked herself tightly behind him and held on for all she was worth. They barely made it to cabin before the first icy blast hit. They bounded inside and Andy had to put his full weight against the door in order to shut it. He looked at Michelle, "This is gonna be a doozy."

"No joke!" agreed Michelle.

In no time the electricity was out and temperature inside the cabin began to plummet. Even with the roaring fire they were both uncomfortably cold. Andy disappeared into the bedroom and after a lot of scuffling reappeared dragging the mattress with him. "Move the table would ya?"

Michelle moved the table, "Umm hello?"

"It's too cold to sleep in the bedroom. You can take the bed closer to the fire and I'll sleep on the couch," answered Andy practically.

"You won't fit on the couch Einstein. Good idea though. The mattress will offer you some insulation against the floor." Michelle added another layer of sweats over her flannels and wrapped up in an extra quilt and snuggled into the couch. Late that night she was still awake shivering in the firelight. Andy had barely fallen asleep when the chattering of Michelle's teeth woke him up. He sat up and pulled her off the couch, "Get down here. I can't sleep with the noise and you can't either." Michelle was too cold to argue and cuddled up against the sea captains back. The cocoon of warmth under the quilts quickly lulled her to sleep. Andy lay on his back staring at the shadows dancing on the ceiling. It had been quite a while since his last girlfriend, serious or otherwise. Unlike his brother he had grown tired of the groupies. He rolled over on his side and inhaled the sweet smell of her hair, desire shot through his body. He groaned and rolled on his other side seeking some relief. Much, much later he finally drifted off to sleep.

As was her usual routine Michelle woke with first light even though the storm outside kept the room dark. As she became aware of her surroundings she realized that there was a strong arm around her waist and she was cuddled against a very male form. Andy's subconscious felt her move and he pulled her tighter against him then began nuzzling her neck. It had been so long since she had been with anyone and it was so easy to fall under his spell.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! Forgot to give the disclaimer in the first chapter so here goes:_

_I own no one and make no money._

_Rated M for language and smut. Yes there will be smut. It's me after all! :)_

_Enjoy Ladies!_

Andy's hand slipped beneath her layers to cup her breast as he began kissing the line of her jaw. Michelle froze in Andy's arms. Her long neglected feminine side screamed for her to surrender. Just as loud were demons from her past reminding her of memories she wished she could forget. With a strangled sob Michelle wrenched herself away from Andy and stumbled into the bathroom. Gripping the sink she struggled to regain her composure. Andy lay on the makeshift bed a moment, stunned at her reaction. Granted things had moved pretty fast but he didn't think he had done anything that over the top.

After splashing her face with some cold water Michelle walked through the cabin to the kitchen, "Hey, the gas stove still works. What would you like for breakfast?"

Andy did a double take; he had never seen anyone lock down their emotions as quickly as she had. He was no pysch major but even he knew that wasn't healthy. He followed her into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe watching her tremble as she pulled a skillet out of the cabinet. "Michelle, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said quietly.

Michelle dropped her head then whispered, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's me."

"The hell it is. I was out of line."

A tear slid down her cheek, "No. You were sweet. Seriously it is me."

"You say it wasn't me."

"It's not."

"And I _know _it isn't you. That leaves one last option."

Michelle wished he would just walk away and let her get herself under complete control. She tried to hide a sniff, "A-and th-that is what?"

"It's him," he said simply.

Michelle's wall started to crumble. Andy crossed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms. "You need to tell me why you left him," he whispered.

"I'm not comfortable talking about it," Michelle began.

"Obviously. Have you talked to anyone? A therapist? Priest? Anybody?" he asked.

Michelle shook her head. Andy led her back to the couch and pulled her down beside him. His initial thought had been that her ex-husband had a lot to do about the way she reacted and something deep inside him drove him to get her to open up. "You flinched and froze when I touched you. Did he hurt you?" Michelle refused to meet his eyes. Andy's hand clinched into a fist at his side, "Michelle? Did. He. Hurt. You?"

"Let's just say that gentle touches always came with a very high price," she answered softly. One brick holding back the flood of her emotions fell away. "After a while I wasn't willing to pay it so I avoided sex at all costs thinking he would get a clue."

"And did he?" Many things were becoming clear to Andy.

Michelle shrugged, "He became very…I don't know how to describe it. The only thing he didn't complain about was my cooking. Never a nice word about anything. The car's axle rod broke while I was driving so it was obviously my fault. I caused everything bad that happened to happen. He was always belittling me." Michelle took a breath before continuing. The emotional dam had burst and it felt wonderful to finally let everything out. " I was brought up that marriage vows were for life. But I knew that there was no way I could spend the rest of my life miserable and being made to feel like a failure. I suggested counseling and he made it clear that I was welcome to go…alone…because the issues in our marriage were all my doing."

"So that was the last straw?"

"The last straw was his chat room _friend_ showing up. He insisted that he hadn't invited her but was irate that I wouldn't agree to let her stay in our home. How could I be so uncharitable? She'd spent all her money on her bus ticket. I was frigid anyways so why would I care if he satisfied himself somewhere else?" Tears were pouring down Michelle's face, she had tried so hard to make her marriage work and in the end it had crumbled around her. "I just couldn't cope with it anymore. I found myself praying everyday that he would get killed at work or die in a wreck on the way home. That made _me _disgusted with myself. I'm not a hateful person. I finally decided that I had to throw away my wedding vows."

Andy held her while she cried. So many of the ways she reacted to things became instantly clear to him. It didn't take a stranger long to realize what a caring and empathetic person Michelle was. In Andy's opinion, what her ex had done to her bordelined on being criminal. As a result Michelle bore some deep, emotional scars that would take a long time to heal. The logical part of his conscious told him that he did not need to get involved in that situation. With where he was at in his own life at the moment he couldn't devote enough of his time or himself to give Michelle what she needed. On the other hand now that he knew what was making her tick he realized how desperately she needed someone to show to her that her ex was completely wrong. Andy tilted Michelle's chin up with his finger and gently wiped away her tears. Placing a hand on the back of her neck he drew her in for a soft, tender kiss. "Sweetheart. The only thing frigid around here is the weather." She smiled softly back at him, "Thanks Andy."

Andy drew back, "Why don't you go freshen up and I'll fix us some breakfast?"

Michelle heated some water on the stove and took it to the bathroom to wash up with. It wasn't as refreshing as a shower, but was better than nothing. She returned to the common area and found that Andy had moved the mattress out of the way and was setting out breakfast on the coffee table. "Definitely a pattern," she teased spooning up a bite of oatmeal.

"Hey, there's sausage links too. I didn't boil that," he countered.

When they were finished Michelle gathered their dishes and carried them into the kitchen intending on washing them up. Andy had other plans. "Leave the dishes Michelle. I'll get them."

"You sure?" Michelle hated washing dishes.

"Positive. Come 'ere."

Michelle walked through the door, "Whatcha need?"

Andy met her at the door and grabbed her by the shoulders, "This…" His lips crashed against hers and Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering at the touch. Andy scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch seating her on his lap. He drew her in for another kiss before whispering, "Tell me when I need to stop". Michelle simply nodded as he began trailing kisses down her collarbone. Her breath caught as he began unbuttoning her shirt. His eyes locked with hers gauging her reaction. She nodded slightly and Andy deftly unclasped her bra. Andy gently palmed both globes and lowered his mouth. Her body stiffened as a defensive instinct. He softly rolled his tongue around the puckered pebble. Michelle sucked in a sharp breath. "Always gentle," he murmured and lavished the same affection on the other. The amazing sensation, so foreign, yet so wanted. She buried her face and hands into his hair and moaned. He grinned up at her, "Something you like?" Michelle smiled shyly and nodded. "Then you're gonna love this sweetheart." Andy tenderly kissed a trail down between the valley of her breasts. Continuing on he began working her out of her jeans. He slid from beneath her, spread her legs and knelt before her.

Michelle couldn't believe how gentle this man was being with her yet she inwardly hated herself when she shuttered as Andy dipped his mouth towards her core. Andy glanced up at the movement and saw the look of dread on her face. He knew then that if he ever met the asshole who had treated her so horribly he would beat the man to a pulp. He gently kissed her inner thigh as he schooled his emotions. "Do we need to stop?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. Michelle shook her head no, "Sorry." Andy laid his head against her soft stomach, "Don't apologize. _I_ won't hurt you."

Michelle gave a small smile, "I know that and believe that. It's just reflex."

Andy gave her a lopsided grin, "Time to learn a new reflex then." With no more warning than that he pulled her lower down on the couch for better access. Before the old fear could rear its head again he laved the very center of her pleasure with his strong tongue. Michelle hissed in pleasure as electricity arced through her body. Andy gave deep chuckle before continuing his assault. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she began to buck against his mouth. "God, Andy!" she moaned. "That's it, let it go baby." He doubled his efforts and was rewarded as she screamed out her orgasm. Her head lolled against the back of the couch as the euphoria wrapped itself around her.

"Hey now, don't tell me your done already," pouted Andy.

"Are you kidding? Would you like me to return the favor?" she said archly.

Watching her respond to his touches had made Andy rock hard. There was no way he would last if she did. "Another time babe."

Michelle mistook his meaning. "Oh, okay," she replied taken aback.

Andy shook his head. "You misunderstand." He drew her down beside him on the plush rug in front of the fire. With a searing kiss he ground against her. "I want something else entirely," he rasped out. He quickly shucked off his own jeans and firmly planted himself within her molten depths. He hadn't counted on the unbelievable tightness of her silky sheath and could see her tightly closed eyes and measured breaths.

"Sorry babe, so sorry," he murmured into her neck.

"S'okay hon. Not the same. Just give me a second to adjust," she whispered back. Her fingertips trailed lightly across his shoulders.

"Do that and a second is all you'll get," he warned. He began nuzzling and kissing along her throat and was rewarded with an uncontrolled buck against him. Andy grinned against her neck, "Now that's a reflex I like!" and then repeated the action. She bucked wildly again. "Fuck, Andy!" she ground out between gritted teeth.

Andy moved back ever so slightly and slowly thrust back inside. Michelle whimpered against him. "Please Andy," she begged.

"What Michelle? Tell me what you want." Andy used his steel shaft to tease her, a slow deep thrust followed by a quick stab. He knew what she desired so badly but he wanted to hear her demand it. Wave after wave pleasure coursed through her and her body was screaming for release. Between the provocative sounds coming from Michelle and the almost torturous grip she had on him Andy was barely able to restrain himself, but he did. "I can do this _all_ night sweetheart," he taunted lazily, "You'd better speak up." He gave another maddening thrust that promised so much more just to tease her.

Finally Michelle could take no more of the slow torture and snapped her hips against him, "Please, oh God, please!"

Victory was in his sights, "Please what?" He gave her several rapid deep strokes and then stopped. "Please what?" he demanded.

Michelle was writhing beneath him and then finally let go, "Fuck me! Please fuck me Andy!" she screamed. The battle was his and he began rhythmically moving in and out pulling cry after cry from her. Michelle could feel herself spirally out of control, "Harder!" she begged clawing at his shoulders. Andy growled and complied. Michelle was on the brink, "Yes, yes. Please don't stop!" she begged. Andy could feel her tighten as her orgasm approached; he stilled himself to keep from hurting her. "Noo! Please don't stop!" she pleaded. Andy gripped her thighs and slammed into her, his control snapping. Over and over he plunged ripping screams from her as her orgasm overtook her. With one last thrust and a roar he poured his seed into her, her contracting tunnel continuing to milk him. Finally he collapsed on top of her, utterly spent. The emotional reaction to their lovemaking had Michelle quietly crying against his shoulder.

"Aw, sweetheart. Please tell me those are happy tears?" he asked.

Michelle smiled up through her tears and kissed him, "Absolutely. That was my first orgasm with someone else in over seven years."

"Seven years?"

"Yeah, he'd stop before," she admitted hesitantly. She didn't need or want _him_ associated with what she had shared with Andy

"Fucker," he muttered and then kissed her soundly. "Well missy, let me assure you that you are ANYTHING but frigid. Sounds like a personal problem for him." He shifted to lie beside her and pulled a quilt over them.

"Thank you Andy," she said snuggling closer to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me feel like a…like a real woman again," admitted Michelle blushing as she said it.

"Don't thank me for that. Any _real_ man would show you what an amazing woman you are. I was just lucky enough that it was me that got to show you."


	3. Chapter 3

The storm continued raging outside for the rest of the day but Andy and Michelle were oblivious. Their day spent in exploring every secret of the other's body. Late that evening they collapsed into dreamless sleep their bodies entwined in contentment. Christmas day dawned bright and sunny, the storm finally blew itself out. The early morning sunlight magnified to noontime brightness by the drifts of snow and the coat of ice that covered every surface.

Michelle woke and stretched languidly, luxuriating in the cocoon of warmth and love surrounding her. She smirked mischievously to herself then burrowed under the covers searching for the object of her desire. Andy smiled in his half awake half asleep state and groaned. He was having a very good dream. A warm wet feeling was making his happy place very happy indeed. As the sleep haze cleared he was aware that the dream wasn't a dream. He pulled the covers away so that he could watch Michelle work her magic. Her sparkling gaze met his when the quilt was moved away. She could feel the pleasure she gave him as his muscles clenched and relaxed with her movements, his guttural groans verbal testament to his enjoyment. Andy could feel the tightening in his sac and knew he was about to explode in her mouth. "Christ Michelle! Stop…" he moaned. She pulled back slightly, "Why?" then plunged back down to the root. Andy's back arched, "I'm gonna…ah fuck!" he yelled spilling into her mouth. He fell back against the mattress and Michelle slowly kissed her way back up his body, "Merry Christmas!" she said kissing him soundly. "Merry Christmas to you too," he replied snaking a hand between their bodies. Michelle wiggled away, "Oh, no. You've been a very naughty boy this year."

"Really? And how do you know that?"

"Do you see any Christmas presents?" she said with wide-eyed innocence.

Andy raised an eyebrow and slapped her gently on the bottom, "Well that means you were a naughty girl as well."

"Nope. I was a very good girl. I got my gift early," she smiled and reached up to brush a stray hair out of his face. "Storms over."

"Shall we take a look outside and see what the damage is?"

"Sounds good. Let me get Christmas dinner started though." Michelle quickly threw a ham in the oven and set it on low to cook. The pair quickly dressed and stepped outside into the glittering landscape. The sheer beauty caught her breath. Andy eying the trees bowed dangerously over and ice bound vehicles was not as enamored. "How can you not see the beauty?" she asked. Andy squeezed her hand, "Sweetheart, this is a killer in my world. Ice like this will sink a boat."

"Yeah, I guess so. They just call school off all week for us."

The rest of Christmas was spent the same as Christmas Eve, though the weather had returned a temperature to one where they could move the mattress back to the bed. The next day Andy was supposed to head back to Alaska to get ready for the upcoming Opilio crab season. Michelle helped him de-ice the truck and held herself together as he drove away. He had promised to call once the season was over, neither one sure if the relationship would continue afterwards or not. As she watched his truck move out of sight her tears couldn't be contained. Andy Hillstrand had gone a long way to healing her old wounds and she would always cherish their time together.

Andy pulled into the car return lot and headed into the main section of the airport to check in and wait for his flight to Seattle. He quickly checked his missed messages, most of them from family members wishing him a Merry Christmas. His flight was running late so her walked around a bit to pass the time. His mind began replaying the time spent with Michelle, and not just the horizontal time either. He groaned as he thought about the long, cold weeks ahead. Never had he dreaded an Opilio season as much as he did this one. Making a snap decision he hit John's number on his speed dial. "Hey my bra-ther!" he said when John answered. "Andy, my man! Where are you?"

"Still in Colorado."

"You headed up here soon?"

"Yeah, I'm at the airport now. But that's what I want to talk to you about. My flights been delayed and I'm gonna catch a later one."

"All right, so you'll be in Dutch in what…one, two days?"

"A week. I need a few more days," he hedged.

John wasn't fooled, "Fess up. Who's the broad? Did you finally break your rule and bang a Bandit girl?"

Andy smiled. He and John had been brothers and best friends forever. "It's not like that. I might have converted a non-viewer though. Look, I'll tell you all about it when I get up to Dutch. I'll fly in after New Years."

John was stunned that Andy was taking extra time off just prior to the season. This mystery woman must be something special. "Call me when you head up then."

"Yeah, so make sure you take that cod out of my bunk tonight, or you'll be living with the stench not me."

Michelle was moping around the cabin. The power had been restored and she was looking forward to a long, hot, steamy shower as soon as the hot water heater had refilled. She was watching cardinals frolic in the snow looking for bread she had tossed out when the rumble of an engine startled them away. Wondering who it could be she crossed to the front door and stepped out onto the porch. A huge grin spread across her face as she saw Andy step out of the car. "Hey there sailor!" she called coyly. "That was a real short season. You sure you really have a boat?"

"I decided that if John could take a trip off mid season then I could show up late and he could see to the prepping of the boat." He rolled his shoulders back, "Besides. They need their captain relaxed and reenergized."

"And you came back intending to sleep when?" she asked smugly.

He grinned wolfishly, "Aw sweetheart, I'm a crabber. We don't need sleep to keep our energy up." He pulled his duffel out of the trunk along with some grocery bags.

"What's that?"

"Just some New Year's Eve supplies, champagne, strawberries, whipped cream…" he shrugged.

"Strawberries and whipped cream are Alaskan New Year's Eve traditions I take it?"

Andy pulled her into a kiss, "Okay, so the strawberries probably won't last that long. We'll have to use them early."

_All right ladies, so my original plan had been to end the story at New Year's Eve. BUT if there's enough interest, I could be persuaded to extend the story...so let me know what you want!_


	4. Chapter 4

Andy fell back against the pillow breathless, Michelle collapsing on top of him both covered in a sheen of sweat. "Damn woman. You're gonna kill me!" he exclaimed hugging her tightly against him.

"I'm gonna kill you? You've made me bow legged!" she laughed while dragging the tips of her fingernails across his chest.

Andy deftly rolled them over and braced himself above her. "Unable to close your legs? I can definitely work with that," he chuckled then dropped his mouth to capture a puckered nipple. Michelle hissed in pleasure and arched against Andy's hot mouth. He slid over to lie beside her. "I can't tell you how glad it makes me that you don't cringe when I touch you sweetheart," he said softly while caressing her cheek.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me Andy. I'll never forget you," tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Whoa hon, I'm not going anywhere," he responded in confusion.

"Yes you are," she corrected quietly. "So am I. We both fly back to our lives tomorrow. Happy New's Years huh?"

"What if I said I'd like to see you after my season's over and see where things lead to?" he commented uncertainly.

"Seriously?" asked Michelle in surprise. "I mean, I figured that I was just a vacation fling for you."

Andy drew back. Things might have started that way but his interest in Michelle had grown much bigger than just sex. The thought that she might not feel the same hadn't occurred to him. "You're more than just a piece of ass for me Michelle. I never considered what you wanted. Do we end after today?"

Michelle studied his face. She was a simple person with simple dreams, things like this didn't happen to people like her. "I-I thought…WOW." Andy took her hand in his and sweetly kissed the inside of her wrist, "Is that a good wow?"

"A good wow. I'd, I'd like to see where this goes," she replied shyly.

"Well, since we've only got eighteen hours until we fly out I think we should make the most of our time..."

* * *

_Yep, I'm a tease._


	5. Chapter 5

Michelle unlocked the door to her apartment and quickly drug her luggage inside. Flipping on a lamp she quickly perused her stack of junk mail and bills. Tossing most of it in the trash she quickly listened through her messages. Most were from friends wishing her a happy holiday, a few telemarketers, and finally the voice she had been hoping to hear. She really didn't expect to hear from Andy for quite a while, when he was fishing he was fishing so the rough timbre of his voice saying he was sorry he missed her sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. Checking the time in Alaska she quickly dialed his number hoping she wasn't being too pushy.

"Hi. This is Andy," he briskly answered the phone.

"Wow, don't you sound professional," she teased. "I just got your message. Is this a bad time?"

"Hi sweetheart! No I was expecting a call back from the coasties confirming when they were coming to do our inspection." Andy stepped outside the wheelhouse to get a bit of what little privacy a crab boat offered. "I miss you."

"Miss you too. My bed looks awfully empty." Curling up with Andy had become second nature and her body was already noticing the absence. Her flight from Colorado to Louisville had been diverted to Dallas due to weather conditions in Louisville. She'd been lucky enough to grab a small room at a hotel near the airport. The entire night she kept waking up trying to find his warm form.

Johnathan Hillstrand walked through the galley of the Time Bandit looking for Andy. Sig Hansen had dropped by for an impromptu captain's meeting and he hadn't been able to find his brother. "What the fuck! Sig I don't know where the hell he is," muttered John. Andy had been a little off since returning from his vacation. During the phone call with Andy at the airport the day after Christmas John had correctly guessed that he had met someone but Andy had been completely close mouthed about the whole thing. In fact he had been completely distracted and downright closed off. It was out of character for Andy to be this out of sorts, even the Discovery crew had noticed and where gossiping about it. "ANDY! ANDY! You up here?" he bellowed as he stomped up the stairs to the wheelhouse, Sig in tow. "I swear Sig, I don't know what's gotten into him," he called over his shoulder. The pair looked out in surprise to see Andy leaned against the window casually chatting with someone. His eyes were closed and he was lost in the conversation, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Sig cocked an eyebrow, "Andy's got a girlfriend?"

"Appears so. He met someone on vacation, but I just thought it was a fling." John banged a fist on the glass, "Sig's here!" The sound startled Andy out of his reverie and he quickly ended his call with Michelle. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and strolled back inside throwing himself down in the captain's chair, "Hey Sig. What's up guys?"

John choked back a laugh but Sig couldn't hold back," You know, phone sex is generally better when done in private."

John snickered, "I am not bailing your ass outta jail for an indecent charge."

"That obvious huh?" he answered shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

_"Hey John? We've got a problem down here. Could you come down sec?" _interrupted Mike Fortner over the intercom. John headed out to check out what was going on. Sig turned to Andy, "Something special is she?" he asked quietly.

"She's amazing," answered Andy quietly.

"Are you two getting serious?"

"Sig man, it's way too early to tell. We just met two weeks ago."

"Andy you showed up late to prep your boat and you are standing outside your wheelhouse having phone sex, that's not exactly wham bam thank you ma'am," remarked the Northwestern's captain.

Andy bristled at the crassness but held himself in check. "Michelle's not like that Sig." Since he's made it back to the boat he'd been unable to spill everything to John like he had said he would. John's track record with women was legendary. He was girl in every port, love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. Andy couldn't talk to him about his own situation because John just wasn't the settling down type. Sig and June had been together forever so maybe he would have some words of wisdom.

"You're not bragging about your romps under the sheets, so I'm kinda guessing that."

Andy shut his eyes and took a deep breath, "Seriously, if you make one more comment like that, I'm gonna knock you on your ass."

Sig took a step back, "Wow. She's really gotten to you."

Andy ran a hand under his baseball cap, "Michelle's amazing Sig. So down to earth, easy going. And sweet and caring beyond words."

"You got all that in two weeks?" doubted Sig.

"Yeah, I did."

"And does she feel the same about you?"

Andy paused, "She is freshly out of a long drawn out divorce to a complete asshole who treated her lower than shit. Honestly I think she's amazed that someone would care for her as much as I do."

That much emotional baggage set off alarms in Sig's head, "Well, you two haven't set a wedding date at least."

"Yes the baggage, I know. It's something that I think about a lot. And who's to say the whole long distance thing will even work," Andy shrugged

"Long distance like how big?"

"Like she lives in Kentucky."

"Uhh, umm."

"Yeah man, I know."

"Are you going to see her after opis?"

"Yeah, but it might be a while after. She's a teacher and can't get away until after her school is out for the summer."

"You could go visit her."

"Yeah, hopefully. This crap with Discovery is a pain in the ass."

"Well, I wish you all the best man."

"So how do you and June make it work?" asked Andy seriously.

"It's not easy, I won't lie to you. Our key is that we are partners in all this. She's in the loop and we make the most of the short time we do have together. I trust her implicitly. I know that when I head out she'll take care of everything at home."

"Thanks Sig. I appreciate that."

Back in Kentucky Michelle's life returned to normal. School was back in session and of course it was like the first day of school all over again. Michelle worked with preschool age children who had at risk backgrounds. Most of her children lived in neighborhoods where local gangs and drug dealers ruled the streets. Many of them had drug addict parents who never wanted them in the first place. As the kids arrived off the bus she knew she was in for a hell of day when the first little guy entered, "'Sup bitch?" greeted one of the oldest kids she had.

Michelle dropped to one knee, "Marquist? Do you remember that talk we had a while ago? The one where I told you that Ms. Michelle doesn't like being called that word?"

"Sorry. I got a batman for Christmas!"

Michelle didn't take the decoy. "Can you tell me another way you could tell me hello with out calling me that name?"

"I…maybe…can I say "I miss you?" the little boy looked up at her through his long lashes.

Michelle gave him a hug and a proud smile, "Absolutely! And I missed you too!" She quickly gathered the children for their morning meeting time and after their greeting song she asked if anyone had news about their vacation to share. Unsurprisingly hand after hand shot up and several children began talking at once. "Hey, hey guys. Raise your hand please." Turns out there was a lot of news to list on the class news board. After breakfast when the children chose play centers to explore Michelle noticed one little girl off alone, which was unusual for this particular child. "Hey 'Cari? Is everything okay?" The little girl nodded her sad face, "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Oh okay. Why can't you tell me?"

"My mama said that if I tell you you'll take me away."

"Sweetie, Ms. Michelle can't take anybody away from their mommy or daddy." Michelle knew she needed to get to the bottom of this mystery. "What's making you sad?"

"I cain't tell you."

"You can't tell me what?"

"My mommy got in a fight."

"Oh, is that what happened to mommy's eye?" Michelle had seen the woman's black eye and cut cheek when she dropped the child off.

"Yeah. That's why I'm sad."

"If someone hurt my mommy, that would make me sad too. Do you want to talk about it?" Michelle extended her arms and the little girl climbed into her lap and began to relate the story. As it turned out the mom had gotten into a fight with the mother of a child in another class. Of course they were fighting over the deadbeat dad they both had children by. "So what happened after they started fighting?"

The little girl started to cry, "The po po came and took her and my mama to jail." Michelle sighed in relief, she really hated when she had to call child protective services because a lot of her parents never sent the children back to school, but if the police were involved then CPS was already involved.

Michelle arrived back home that night emotionally exhausted, by Friday she was ready for another vacation. After stopping off for take out on her way home she ran a deep bubble bath and put on some relaxing music. Some lit candles and a glass of wine completed things and she was about to slip into the tub when her cell began ringing. She was ready to let voicemail pick up when it occurred to her that it might be Andy. She caught the call on the last ring and was glad she did.

"Hey hon!" she said as she recognized the number."

"Hello yourself sweetheart. How was your week?" The rest of the crew had finished early and were off in town in search of food.

"Do you have an hour?" she sighed tiredly.

"That bad huh?" he chuckled.

"Andy, this week I've confiscated one lighter, one used condom, and three unidentifiable pills. Oh and a lace g-string that was stuck to a kids sweater. Not to mention the talk I had with one boy who couldn't understand at four why he can't ask other kids to touch his pee-pee. After all, it feels good doesn't it? His daddy sure likes it when his momma touches his and he wants to be just like daddy. I learned way more about his parent's sex life than I EVER wanted to know."

Andy couldn't do anything but laugh, "I'm sorry," his laughter drowned out anything else he tried to say.

"Laugh it up. So how was your week?"

"Not as interesting as yours apparently. We passed our inspection and are loading up to head out in a couple of days. You got plans for the weekend?"

"Nothing solid. Right now I've got a hot bath cooling and a glass of wine to start relaxing with."

"Hmmm, a hot bath? So what are you wearing?"

"A scuba suit."

"That's sex…what?" he choked out.

Michelle laughed until she cried. "Actually I was just getting ready to slip into the tub when you called."

"Don't let me stop you," he murmured into the mouthpiece.

"Too bad you're not here to join me…" she said suggestively.

"Get in the tub Michelle," Andy's voice turned husky.

Michelle complied, "Mmm, feels great, all silky and flowing around me."

"Uh huh," Andy quickly opened the fly of jeans, "Now I want you to…"

_Review!Review!Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Happy New Year's Eve everyone! I'm watching the Season 6 marathon today...so bittersweet. I'm glad to ease my DC withdrawals, but dreading each episode as things get closer. _

"So Michelle, you've been quiet as a church mouse about Colorado!" exclaimed Donna as the waitress brought the group of women their drinks.

"Yeah," piped up Sophia, "You must have had what twenty feet of snow?"

"Forget the snow," griped Dawn, "Give me sand, waves, and palm trees."

Michelle liked this group of friends she had made from her apartment complex, but she really didn't want to share the sordid details with them. Part of her wanted to keep those unbelievable memories close to her heart and away from the judgmental tendencies of the public. There was another voice urging her to scream from the rooftops what an amazing man she had met. "It was good, lots of snow."

"I saw on the weather channel that that area got hit with a horrible blizzard and ice storm. Did you get stuck in it? I was so scared you'd freeze to death on one of your hikes" commented Ashley who was the worrier of the group.

"Yeah, the first storm hit the day after I arrived but blew through quickly. The second one was the doozy. We lost power for several days. Even sleeping in front of the fireplace was cold." She realized she had slipped up but hoped that no one had caught it.

Sophia, the most observant of them all, dashed that hope. "We? We as in all the people around the mountain or we as in 'I hooked up with a local mountain man'?"

"Funny Soph, like Michelle would ever have casual sex with some stranger," chided Dawn.

"Yeah, Dawn is more likely to get laid like that than she is," teased Donna.

"Gee thanks. What the hell would I do without friends like you?" muttered Michelle a little miffed.

"Um hello!" waved Sophia capturing everyone's attention once again. "Michelle you didn't answer my question." She had noticed the smile Michelle always seemed to have so she was really hoping for a juicy romantic story to warm her own nights.

Michelle never was a good liar, so she decided that less would be better than nothing at all. "We as in yeah I met someone. How were your holidays?"

"Oh no girl, you can't just change the subject after drooping something like that in our laps," demanded Donna ordering another round of drinks.

"Fine. There was a mix up with the cabin reservation and it got double booked."

"And!" they all said at once.

"One thing led to another," shrugged Michelle taking a sip.

"You had sex with some random stranger?" the revulsion apparent in Dawn's voice. "He could have been some deranged psychopath."

"But he wasn't" reprimanded Sophia.

"No, it wasn't quite like that. Lisa my old roommate loaned me that cabin right? Well apparently her husband had told his friend Andy that he could use it too, not knowing I was already going to be there," clarified Michelle. "I don't think I would have slept with just any Tom, Dick, or Harry."

Sophia leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, "So did you two do it in bed under an old worn quilt or in front of the fire?" She was going to add a few happy thoughts to her own fantasy file for later.

Michelle smirked, "Both."

"Both! How many times did you two sleep together?" said an astounded Ashley.

"Umm, I didn't really keep count. Christmas Eve to New Year's Day," blushed Michelle.

"Get outta here!" laughed Sophia. "That's a freakin' honeymoon!"

Michelle huffed, "Better than my honeymoon was."

"So…" prodded Donna.

"So?"

"Are you going to see him again? Or was this just a vacation rendezvous? Details woman, details!" ordered Donna.

"We're going to try to get together this summer," smiled Michelle.

Sophia shook her head, "Not good enough. If he's a keeper, he needs to come see you sooner than that chica."

Michelle held her hands out, "He's a fisherman from Alaska. He can't get away until then and I certainly can't take time off my job so-o..."

"A fisherman," sniffed Dawn. White collar was as low as she would date and a man who worked with his hands wasn't even a blip on her radar.

Michelle was offended, "Money isn't everything Dawn."

"Forget her," scoffed Sophia, "I need some juicy details."

Michelle shook her head, "Sorry ladies. That's all you're getting.

~DC~

"Oh yeah! Now that was knarly ride!" Andy yelled over the hailer. "Head's up!" The weather on the Bering Sea had been rough. Another wave crashed over the rail and Andy watched as his crew was swept across the deck. "On your feet Fortner! I'm not picking splinters outta yer ass this season!"

John snatched the hailer out of Andy's hands, "Neither am I!" Mike finally gained his footing and turned to the wheelhouse and good-naturedly flipped them both off. Handing the hailer back Johnathan turned to Andy, "So are you ever gonna tell me about this chick that has you so messed up?"

Andy kept his eyes glued on the churning water, "What do you mean messed up?"

"Look at you! You showed up late and everyone can tell you'd rather be somewhere else. This isn't like you brother." Then John muttered under his breath, "I just hope she's worth it."

Andy heard the barely audible comment and added his own, "She is."

Johnathan crossed his arms and looked over at the captain's chair, "Alright. That's a start. Is she hot? Did…"

Andy glared over at his older brother, "Don't cross that line."

John threw himself down in the co-captains seat, "Tell me something then," he huffed in exasperation. "What's her name? Or is that off limits too?"

Andy cracked a smile, "Her name is Michelle, she's Lisa's old college roommate."

Johnathan smirked then frowned, "Wait. Who's Lisa?"

"Lisa is Chris' wife. She had loaned Michelle the cabin for Christmas and Chris had loaned it to me."

"Oh," John really wanted details, but kept his mouth shut. If Andy was stalking that was a starting point. "So are you going to see her again?"

"That's all you got?"

"Well, no. But you're being so secret agent about it all…"

"We're going to hook up sometime after opi's."

"Sometime?"

"Dude, I don't know when we'll be done. And she's a teacher so she can't just drop everything."

"Where does she live?" maybe some inane questions would be all right.

"Kentucky. Look out fellas!" The boat dipped under the power of the wave.

"Does she wear shoes?" joked Johnathan.

Andy stared pointedly at Johnathan's sock clad feet, "Do you?"

"Bite me."

"Didn't get vaccinated for that," snarked Andy.

John propped his feet up against the window. "You have a chance to look over the Discovery and Geico schedules yet?"

"No, why?" Andy was surprised by the change of subject.

"Geico has us appearing at the Kentucky Motor Speedway, last weekend in April."

"Seriously?" Andy perked up at the thought that he'd at least get to see Michelle briefly then.

"See, this is why you keep me around…"smiled John looking out the window

"Yeah, cause you don't do anything else during opis," smirked Andy.

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope everyone had a lovely holiday and made it home safe and sound. If you're enjoying this story be sure to let me know! _

Michelle sat up groggily in the pre-dawn light. The fact that her phone was ringing, again, finally registered and she flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey babe. Sorry to call you so early but we are offloading and the weather's clear," apologized Andy. He hated calling her this early, but it had been nearly two months since they had last talked.

"No, don't worry. I'd be getting up in an hour or so anyways. How's it going?"

"It's going good. Weather's been really bad though," he replied tiredly.

"Yeah, I pull up the weather on the internet. It's been pretty bad here too. A lot more ice than usual here. We lost power for a week."

"Did you stay warm?" he chuckled.

"Not as warm as I did last time. The only reason I got it back as soon as I did is because I'm on the same power grid as three hospitals so they were a priority."

"So, um, I was thinking maybe we could get together before summer?" hedged Andy.

"Uh, well, sure. My school year's going to last longer now, and spring break got cancelled to help make up days, but we'll figure something out." There were times that Michelle really hated being restricted to a school calendar.

"How far are you from Sparta Kentucky?"

"Sparta? As in the Speedway? A little over an hour. Why?"

"Geico has John and I doing some promo work the last weekend of April. I thought I could fly in early and spend some time with you. Even if you're working, we'd still have the evenings and weekends right?"

"Andy are you serious?" Michelle was getting excited.

"Yeah babe. Is there a hotel close to you?"

"Uh, sure. About ten, eleven miles away. You don't want to crash at my place?"

"I didn't want to invite myself in."

"Never. You know, if you can make it the weekend before, you'll be here for Thunder."

"Thunder?"

"Thunder Over Louisville. It's the city kickoff to the Derby Festival. There's a six-hour air show followed by the biggest fireworks display in the country. It's awesome."

"Sounds like a plan then. I'll call you when I have my travel plans. Oop, looks like the last brailer is coming up. I gotta go. Love you," Andy caught his breath. Where had that come from?

Michelle stared at the phone a second very surprised at the words she had just heard. "I love you too," she answered quietly.

~DC~

John stood in the entryway to the stairs, "Love huh? Thought this wasn't serious?"

"Stuff it John," Andy wasn't sure himself where that remark had come from.

"So you going to Kentucky?"

"Yeah, soon as the season is over." Andy smiled at the prospect.

~DC~

Michelle stretched before throwing on some sweats and sneakers. Outside Sophia was already stretching for their morning walk.

"Look at you all smiling and shit," muttered Sophia. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Sorry," Michelle's smile grew larger."

"Hmmm, you either got some or Andy called." Sophia laughed and then pulled her leg up to stretch her hamstring, "Or you two had phone sex."

"Nah, not this time. He just called. He's coming to visit." Michelle touched her toes.

"Earlier than summer?"

"Yep. He's gonna be here for Thunder."

"Oooo, I can so not wait to meet Mr. Wonderful. Does he have a brother?"

"Two, but I don't know much about them."

~DC~

Winter gave way to spring and as the temperature rose so did Michelle's excitement. She was able to use a couple of personal days and was able to meet Andy's plane as it landed. She nervously fidgeted in the baggage claim waiting for him to appear. She rechecked her hair for the fifth time and then silently chided herself. Andy had seen her at her worst so it wasn't like she was trying to impress him. As the room filled Michelle realized that she couldn't see through the throngs of people. Climbing on top of a chair she stood on her tiptoes looking for the trademark cowboy hat. Her cell phone buzzed in her jeans pocket and she quickly answered it. "Hey hon, where're you at? I can't see you in all these people," asked Andy.

"I'm standing on a chair over by the windows. I'm waving right now."

"I see you! Stay where you are."

Michelle's smile grew as she saw her man making his way through the crowd. Andy threw his arms wide and she jumped into them, "Sweetheart, you are a sight for sore eyes," he exclaimed kissing her soundly. "Let's got outta here before we catch an indecent charge."

Michelle quickly made her way through the airport traffic. "Is it usually so congested?" asked Andy, surprised by the number of people at the airport.

She shrugged, "It is during Thunder and Derby. I generally avoid this side of town this time of year."

Michelle unlocked her apartment door and showed Andy where to stash his duffel. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I am, but not for food," said Andy pulling her into his embrace. The two lovers had been apart far too long for pleasantries. His mouth enveloped hers and he swept his tongue across her lips. Michelle reached her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet. Andy carried her to her bed and lightly tossed her down on the quilt. He fell heavily beside her and pulled her across his body. Michelle ground against him, her mouth leaving a searing trail along his jaw. Her hand fumbled for the buckle of his belt. He pushed her hands away. "Get your shirt off," he growled quickly shucking his jeans and shirt. Michelle likewise started to undressed in record time though Andy was quicker. Impatiently he ripped her shirt off, buttons flying across the room. He groaned at the sight of the lace bra underneath. His palm flicked across the surface and he was rewarded with a moan and the sight of the nipple underneath hardening in response. Andy deftly flipped Michelle under him, her legs parting as she went. In one thrust Andy seated himself fully inside her hot wet depth. Hugging her shoulders he growled against her ear. Michelle's nails raked across his broad shoulders and she bucked wildly against him. In moments they both quickly climaxed. Andy lay down beside her, burying his nose in her hair. He chuckled, "I should apologize for lasting as long as teenage boy who's just discovered Playboy for the first time." Michelle chuckled, "Well since I have you at my mercy for the next week or so, I won't complain. IF you promise to make it up to me."

Andy held up his left hand and grinned, "Scouts honor. What time do you have to leave for work in the morning?" He absently twirled a lock of hair around his finger.

Michelle propped up on her elbow and grinned, "I'm taking a sick day tomorrow."

Andy smirked, "Playing hooky?

It was Michelle's turn to smirk, "I had a premonition that I would have a sore back tomorrow. They're real cautious at work about us hurting out backs…worker's comp and all."

"Well, in that case, I hope you got a good night's sleep last night, 'cause I can go without sleep for days…" said Andy lazily.

Michelle cocked her eyebrow, "You keep saying that, but so far…" she motioned between the two of them then laughed as Andy rolled over on top of her.

~DC~

"So should we invite this guy out with us for our girl's night out?" Dawn asked Sophia, Donna, and Ashley standing out side Michelle's apartment. Donna was about to knock on the door when the girls heard a very masculine groan followed by a feminine "GOD YES!"

Ashley laughed, "I think Michelle is occupied tonight."

Sophia chortled, "Good thing she's got old lady Murdock as a neighbor. She's as deaf as a doornail."

_See that review button? CLICK IT!_


	8. Chapter 8

Andy tilted his head back as far as it would go in order to watch the F-16 buzzing the Louisville riverfront. They were three hours into the air show and he was as "star struck" as Michelle was. Between the Harrier, the 16, and the Stealth Bomber car alarms could be heard going off all around. He gave her a goofy grin, "Hon this is freakin' awesome. My brothers would sooo love this!"

"It happens every year. You should get them to come out for it too! God I love how everything shakes as they kick in the afterburners!" she shouted over the roar of the aircraft.

The F-16 exited the flight zone and Andy and Michelle headed to a food truck for a snack. They were standing in the nachos line when someone tapped Michelle on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was and forced a smile, "Oh hello Ben." Andy turned around as well and saw a short round man with glasses. "Andy this is Ben, Ben this is my boyfriend Andy."

"You're dating already?" said Ben in surprise.

"Already? Ben, Jeff and I were over three years ago and the divorce was final before Christmas. Why wouldn't I move on?"

"Well Jeff always said…"

"Jeff talks a lot Ben. And most of it is shit." Michelle turned her back to the man and ignored him. He took the hint and walked off.

Andy kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear, "You wanna tell me who that was?"

Michelle rolled her eyes, "That was Ben, one of Jeff's friends. Honestly he's a good guy. Though he's in for an ass chewing now."

"Why's that?" Andy laughed.

"Because he is going to go back and tell everyone he saw me. Holly, his wife, will effectively cut his dick off for not getting the lowdown and the fact that he failed to bring back whatever it was she sent him to get." Michelle always felt Ben need to grow a pair.

Andy was secretly hoping he'd get to meet Michelle's ex husband and his wish was answered about forty-five minutes later. Andy was waiting in line for one of the infamous 'Thunder Pots' and judging by the sheer number of people using them he was doubly glad he was a man and could stand to take care of business. "So you're dating my bitch of an ex-wife Michelle?" asked a nasally voice behind him. Andy turned on his heel, "That must make you her pencil-dicked asshole ex?" He stared at the man who stood several inches shorter than he.

"Let me give you some advice. Cut and run now. She's a cold fish and about as asexual as they come."

Andy held his temper in check but took a predatory step towards the man. He dropped his voice low, "I outta beat the crap out of you for the way you treated Michelle. In fact a few months ago I probably would have. I hate that she has ever been made to feel like shit, but it turns out I'm kinda glad you did. Otherwise, that amazing woman wouldn't be in my life right now. So I'm gonna give you some advice. Walk away before you say something I'm gonna make you regret." The bigger man's intention wasn't lost on Jeff and he spat on the ground and started to walk off. "Oh and Jeff?" Andy called after him, "If Michelle was any less a 'cold fish' my dick would fall off."

A tap on his shoulder made Andy turn around. Michelle stood there with her hands on her hip and an unreadable expression on her face, "Andrew Hillstrand, I don't know whether to kiss you or be insulted." Andy smirked then planted a searing kiss on her lips. Michelle wound her hands around his neck and he pulled her hips flush against his. She moaned into his mouth before they broke apart. Andy snaked an arm around her waist and they walked away. He couldn't stop himself and he looked over his shoulder at her seething ex to stage whisper, "Dick. Would. Fall. Off." Then he smirked and nodded at Jeff's crotch, "Maybe you should have that checked out. See if there's some medical help they can give you for your _little_ problem."


	9. Chapter 9

_This story has gone on much longer than I expected. In my illness induced pychosis I thought it woudl be over in three chapters max. Wrapping it up know, Ch. 10 (yet to be written) will tie up my loose ends. _

Michelle held her hands over her ears as the roar of the racecars flashed past the private box she was watching the race from along with Andy and his brother Johnathan. Michelle wasn't quite sure how to take the eldest Hillstrand. He talked shit nonstop but he seemed nice enough. He was also decibels louder than Andy, though he would fit in with her own extended family. She had to laugh as a buxom bleach blonde flirted shamelessly with the two men. Surprisingly she was all right with the situation. Andy was using Johnathan as a buffer and quickly greeted and then left the fan. He sauntered over to Michelle, "What's so funny?"

Michelle giggled, "Watching that train wreck. I've seen people headed to the dentist look happier than you did."

Andy chuckled, "She made it quite clear that she would happily 'entertain' us both." Andy leaned closer to Michelle and kissed her just behind her ear. "I've got everything I need or want right here." Andy turned to the track, "So are you enjoying yourself?"

Michelle faked a smile, "Absolutely."

Andy chuckled, "Liar."

Michelle shrugged, "It's just soo boring. Round and round and round for hours. It is better in person than it is on TV"

"You could have stayed home."

Michelle gestured at John, "And missed the show? Hell no."

Andy turned his gaze to his brother and laughed, "Yeah, he's trying to get back up on that horse. Your friend Dawn shooting him down bruised his ego."

"Well he had to pick the one who absolutely wouldn't give him the time of day. Dawn lives in a "Sex in the City" mind frame."

~DC~

John opened his eyes and glanced over at his younger brother who was staring dejectedly out the airplane window. The two were on their way to a quick promo tour through New England before jetting back to the west coast to start shooting 'After the Catch' and finish their 'Hillstranded' fiasco. It hadn't taken long for him to figure out that Andy and Michelle were in deep. He was glad to see that the Kentucky native genuinely seemed to care for his brother. Andy was right, she was low key and down to earth. Nothing seemed to ruffle her feathers and after going to work with her one day as "show and tell" he kinda understood why.

_Flashback_

_The Monday after the speedway, Michelle had returned home from work sporting a pretty good-sized shiner. Turns out one of her children had started lobbing whatever he could get his hands on at everyone around him. When Michelle had intervened he had punched her in anger. John had a laugh at the reaction Andy had when he saw her that evening. He couldn't believe the kid hadn't been suspended or thrown out of school. Michelle attempted to smooth things over, "These kids have it bad Andy. And he was just reacting the only way he knows how. Should he have done it? Absolutely not. But part of my job is helping kids like him learn how to control their emotions.'_

_John and Andy went to work with her the next day and were aghast at the things they saw and heard. When they pulled up to the school John's jaw dropped when a sleek silver Jaguar pulled into the parking lot. The majority of the other cars were old beaters at best. A petite, light skinned woman got out of the car wearing a tank top and skin tight animal print mini skirt that left little to the imagination. She rushed into the room, her six-inch heels clacking across the tile floor. Michelle greeted the mother and child warmly and exchanged some small talk. When she left John whispered in Michelle's ear, "Her kid comes here and she drives that?"_

_Michelle nodded and said quietly, "Mom's a 'personal entertainer' and dad is in the door-to-door pharmaceutical business."_

_Andy covered a snicker as he decoded those phrases, "You're kidding me? She's what? Eighteen?"_

_"Actually she's twenty two. One of my older parents by the way."_

_"Jesus," muttered John._

_Outside the classroom window a confrontation between a parent and one of her children caught Michelle's attention. The two were screaming at each other though what was being said couldn't be heard. The mom finally gripped the child's jacket arm and drug him into the school. "Super. We're gonna have a great day," Michelle whispered to Andy sarcastically. The parent only walked in the room far enough to haul the boy inside and then slammed the door._

_The little boy stood defiantly in the doorway and refused to move. Michelle hurried over and bent down to talk quietly with him. "Leave me alone!" he shouted and then drew a fist back, "You want me to punch you again!" Andy and John both looked at each other, eyes wide. Andy took a step closer to intervene if necessary. Michelle moved away a step to give the child more personal space. "Damari, if you want to be alone that's fine. I'll help you find some alone space," she added quietly._

_Michelle introduced the Hillstrands to the kids and in no time they swarmed the two men. "Are you Ms. Michelle's daddy?" one little girl asked yanking on Andy's shirt. He turned red and John hooted in delight. "No honey, he's my boyfriend," smiled Michelle._

_The little girl turned to her friend and said matter-of-factly, "That means they kiss." Michelle smiled and shook her head then floated around the room talking with children and playing with them. Andy drew her aside, "You gonna let that "I'm gonna punch you again" comment slide?" Michelle pursed her lips, "For now," she nodded to the boy sitting inside a mesh tent ripping a stress ball apart, "Anything right now would just be fuel on the fire. We'll talk later when he's calmer."_

_Andy spent some time building blocks with a few children and slowly made his way over to the tent. "Hey? Can I come in?" he asked._

_The little boy gave him a hard look and pointed at a sign on the wall, "See. Only one kid at a time."_

_"Oh, I do see that now. But I'm not a kid, I'm a grownup."_

_That kind of logic couldn't be argued with. "Okay, you can come in."_

_Andy settled himself beside the little boy and picked up a squeeze ball as well. "So did you get real mad at Ms. Michelle and hit her yesterday?"_

_"She said I couldn't hit people with toys," defended the youngster._

_"She's right," Andy locked eyes with the youngster. "I don't like it when my Michelle gets hurt. Guys aren't supposed to hit ladies."_

_"Deydey hits my momma and me when he gets mad," shrugged the child._

_Andy was speechless. He looked over at Michelle who sadly shook her head. That night over dinner they all talked about the morning. "The kids really enjoyed hearing about your fishing. Thanks."_

_John grimaced, "Do these kids even have a chance?"_

_Michelle smiled sadly, "A few of them. All I can do is give them a safe, fun place to learn in for the one or two years they are with me. And the little guy that punched me? He's come farther this year than you'd believe."_

_Andy looked at her dumbfounded, "That was better?"_

_"Absolutely. When school started he was tossing tables and chairs across the room when anybody said hello."_

_John elbowed his brother, "And our teachers thought we were bad!"_

~DC~

The plane finally landed and still Andy stared out the window lost in thought. "Andy! Hey Andy!" called John pulling his carryon out of the overhead. Finally he nudged Andy's shoulder, "Come on brother, snap out of it!"

"Huh? Sorry." Andy apologized and joined John in the aisle. John shook his head and disembarked the plane. After checking into their hotel they met up with Sig and Edgar for dinner and then drinks

"Who killed Andy's cat?" asked Edgar as he and John went back to the bar to order more drinks for the table.

"Yeah man, I know. He's missing Michelle real bad," replied John.

"That's the woman he met in Colorado right?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"So he hasn't seen her since the holidays?"

"Nah, she dropped us at the Louisville airport about seven hours ago."

Edgar's head whipped around to look at Andy, "Seriously? He's got it that bad huh?"

"Yeah," replied John shaking his head in confusion. "And I have no clue how to get him over this."

Edgar shrugged, "You can't. They have to work this out on their own." He made his way back over to the table and playfully punched Andy in the shoulder. He parked himself on the stool next to Andy, "She must be somethin'."

Andy continued staring at the glass in front of him, "She is."

"When will you see her again?" Edgar strongly considered dropping a line about an elephant walking into a ballet studio or something equally ludicrous to see if Andy was paying attention.

"June. Her school's out then and we're headed on vacation together."

"Wow, she's a teacher. She must have loved John then," smirked Edgar.

Andy laughed, "John at his worst is an angel compared to some of the kids she has."

"Damn. You didn't say she teaches high school!"

He smirked then, "She doesn't. She teaches pre-k."


	10. Chapter 10

Andy sat up, stretched his shoulders, and then popped his neck as Michelle moved herself behind him. Placing a dollop of sunscreen in her hand she worked the lotion into Andy's back, "Mmmm, darlin'," he moaned, "You can do that all day." Michelle laughed as she worked all the way down to the small of his back, "If I do, my back is going to fry!"

She stood up to drop the bottle in his lap and rolled over on her beach towel, "You don't want me to get skin cancer do you?"

Andy knelt beside her and deliberately worked his hands across her skin. He trailed his fingers across the back of her neck just below her hairline and then down her spine. Michelle shivered in the Hawaiian sun. Andy smiled mischievously and worked both thumbs just above her coccyx. She gave a soft moan and shifted her hips against the towel-covered sand. Andy leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Like that?"

Michelle turned her head and glared at him, "You're evil!" The beach wasn't overly crowded, but they were far from the only people there.

"Just priming the pump baby, priming the pump," he chuckled.

She cocked an eyebrow and eyed him seductively, "I thought you were the one with the pump, hmm?"

Andy playfully smacked her bottom, "Smart ass!"

The couple spent the day relaxing on the beach and playing in the water. Knowing that Andy preferred to spend as much time on the water as he could Michelle had taken an adult swim class earlier in the spring. She had grown up swimming in backyard pools, but open water was a completely different ball game. She was glad she had taken the time when Andy suggested they snorkel around the reef. After that amazing experience she had vowed to herself that she was going to learn to scuba dive as well.

Late in the afternoon they headed back to their suite. The days teasing had both on edge and as soon as the door was locked they were out of their suits. Andy's lips crashed against Michelle's as he pulled her into the shower and under the hot spray. Bracing his arms against the tiles above her shoulders he pinned her to the wall with his body. His head dipped to allow his mouth to nip a searing trail along her neck to the valley of her breasts. The two had already had one amorous mishap in the shower so they quickly washed the day's residue from their bodies and moved to the bed.

Michelle twisted out of Andy's grasp and pushed him down on his back. Kneeling on the bed beside him she trailed her long hair across his chest and down his body. He lay back against the pillows with his eyes closed and shuddered at the silky touch. She traced imaginary patterns across his skin. Lost in her tingling touch his eyes shot open when her mouth enveloped him. His hand tangled in her hair to urge her on. She moved faster, taking him deeper in to her hot mouth. With a groan he climaxed. Michelle softly licked his softening shaft, smiling at the blissful look on his face. Andy cracked and eye and peered back at her, "What are you smiling' about?" Her smile grew larger and he could see the laughter in her eyes. With the speed born on the deck of a pitching crab boat he quickly flipped her over. "Turn about is fair play you know!" Andy sucked a taunt nipple into his mouth and brought it to attention then bathed the twin with the same causing Michelle moaned and arch against him. He lightly licked around the rim of her navel before kissing the inside of her thigh. She sighed at the tender caress and ran her fingers through his hair. His strong, hard fisherman's hands were velvety soft as he parted her slick folds. His tongue swiped against her clit, she clutched his head in her hands and pressed him against her harder. He chuckled against her then thrust two fingers inside her tight passage. She ground against his hand and bucked as his tongue once again joined the melee. Like a world-class musician he played her body until an orgasmic crescendo washed through her body.

Hours later they emerged from their room in search of food. After a leisurely dinner at a quiet beachside restaurant the couple wandered along the beach. With a warm tropical breeze gently blowing the palm trees Andy and Michelle sat on the sand watching the moonrise over the waves. Michelle laid her head against his shoulder content in the moment. Andy softly brushed against her cheek then captured her lips with his. Covering her small hands in his large ones he placed a small box on her palm. "I'm no good with words Michelle. But I'm never happier than when I am with you. Will you marry me?"

_Thanks for bearing with me until the end! Never expected this story to last this long. I_ _you enjoyed it! Be sure to leave a review! Now I can get back to my other story!_


End file.
